The blood of a red rose
by Laughing Siren
Summary: She moved from home in hope he would not follow. Now even when she's in the order with the boy who lived. He is still after her. No-one can protect her from the man they think they know.
1. Default Chapter

This fic came to me when I heard this song. Gollum's song Where once was light  
  
Now darkness falls  
  
Where once was love  
  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say - goodbye  
  
Don't say - I didn't try...  
  
These tears we cry  
  
Are falling rain  
  
For all the lies  
  
You told us  
  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And we will weep  
  
To be so alone  
  
We are lost!  
  
We can never go home  
  
So in the end  
  
I will be - what I will be  
  
No loyal friend  
  
Was ever there for me  
  
Now we say - goodbye  
  
We say - you didn't try...  
  
These tears you cry  
  
Have come too late  
  
Take back the lies  
  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And you will weep  
  
When you face the end alone  
  
You are lost!  
  
You can never go home performed by Emiliana Torrini  
  
The blood of a red rose  
  
Prologue  
  
Her scream's rattled through the empty halls. The blackness and silence interrupted by her gagging and blood curdling screeches. She had looked into the vast abyss of darkness and the darkness had claimed her. The time is brimming with a brooding misery. What is to come even I can not know. It is big and pain filled. It would lead to my end. Let the blackness sting my friend as this story is told. His blow fell so fast that she had no time to move with it. His fist struck her hard on the cheek, and the force of the blow knocked her flat on the bed, she didn't cry out. Instead, she touched the bruise gently and stared up at him.  
  
(Love it? Hate it? Would like to see where it's going? Review and tell me. Also if you have some free time to kill give Fate behind the fear a read.) 


	2. Fall of the Enchanter

(Lovely reviews I thank you all.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
39 years earlier.  
  
There she was lying alone in the darkness of the night. Her long black tangled hair spilling down her back. Her nightgown ripped. Her legs and arms bruised and cut. Her face tear stained. Her neck covered in soft maybe even lustful bite marks. She couldn't tell. Fear ran through her skin. Anger through her blood. Her name, Lachesis McGonagall. Named after one of the three fates. The wife of Eros McGonagall. She had stunning green eyes. He had misty grey eyes that showed great depth of wisdom. And proved that he was indeed a one of the few Celtic people left. Eros stroked his wife's back softly as she cried in pain and fear.  
  
"Be silent Lachesis it is not that bad. The wounds will heal." He muttered softly into her ear.  
  
"Why, why do you torture me?" She asked through her sobs.  
  
"I don't." He muttered.  
  
"Eros. I'm pregnant." She said in all most a whisper.  
  
"Good. how long I have wanted a son." She looked up at him she had to tell him.  
  
"It's not a boy it's a girl." His hands grabbed around her throat.  
  
"You stupid woman you can't even give birth to an heir for me. A girl. let us hope she is better behaved then you."  
  
The child was born six months later.  
  
A beautiful girl with her mothers black hair. But her father's grey eyes. "I want to name her Lilith. After the night demoness. She of the night what do you think?" She asked. "No that won't do. She will be too intelligent for that." "How about Aphrodite after the goddess of love and beauty." "Also the goddess of sexual rapture no. She will be beautiful but it isn't right. Athena is a beautiful name goddess of both war and wisdom. She is said to think highly of virgins. I think that fits my little girl perfectly." The name changed only once more. Being the Celtics they where they decided to change Athena to the roman way of saying it.  
  
Minerva Lilith McGonagall was born.  
  
(A/n I would like to now what you all think. That small little button must look mighty tempting. Go one press it!) 


	3. Hollow

(You reviewer's are so nice. Lovely reviews. Had me working quite a long time to get this story on the road.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Minerva was lying on top of her bed at the house of black. She was cold but she didn't dare move. In case he returned. Her legs and arms where cut. Her face a look of pure fear. Rage begging to be let out. She felt so alone she felt despised. No one to love and no one to be loved by. Albus would help through if she told him. It had been happening to her. As well as her mother since her 9th birthday. He would help her Albus always helped her. Albus loved her and she loved him in return.  
  
She had moved in with him after graduation. After he found out about her father's disgusting lust for things he shouldn't have. She had been in love with him for so many years. Maybe even since the first time she met him. When she was 10. That was good memory of her childhood probably the only ones, where when Albus was near. She concentrated on that memory trying to remember it clearly. Albus had been a friend of her mothers. Daddy would of never aloud him in the house if he was there. He was a jealous man. Lachesis had been sitting on the couch. Minerva in the chair.  
  
"You will like him Minerva. He's a wonderful man."  
  
"Is he any thing like dad?" She had asked fearful that all grown men where likely to hurt her, do things to her. Like daddy.  
  
"No he's nothing like daddy. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt any thing he's a nice kind man." Minerva smiled and nodded.  
  
He had knocked on the door. Her mother let him in. Minerva sat in the living room waiting to see him. She didn't know what she had expected but when he walked into the living room. She was shocked. He was a tall man with beautiful blue eyes. That sparkled when they caught the light. He wore robes of rice silk purple and blue. His face looked cheerful, he wore a huge grin. Nothing like daddy at all. He looked kind and understanding. His glasses made him look wise.  
  
His hair looked like at one point it had been some kind of deep drown maybe dark red. She couldn't tell now. There was sliver taking over his long, long beard and hair. He smiled at her. She had read about this man. She stood up and shook his hand. Like she had been trained to do but her eyes didn't leave his.  
  
"Are you Albus Dumbledore the best wizard of all time?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes I am Albus Dumbledore, but the best wizard of all time is a bit out of my league. You must be Minerva McGonagall. I've heard all about you." She blushed and sat back down again. The man had been so nice to her and he had been so nice to her mother. He kept smiling at her. Minerva felt that Albus could read her mind and hear her thoughts. She started to think about how he could do this. He turned to her he winked. She got the feeling he knew something about her. That he knew all about her and her future. Then he said that he must go now.  
  
He left almost suddenly. Before he went he hugged Minerva's mother. Then he walked over to Minerva. He searched in his pockets for a while. Then he pulled out a beautiful rose. It was a very dark shade of red like blood. He handed it to her she brought it to her face. It smelt wonderful. It smelt like freedom. The petals where so soft and silky when she touched them softly. Dumbledore bent down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"This is a special rose it will never die not matter what you do to it. It will always be alive. Let it remind you of freedom when you are imprisoned. Let it be your light in dark places. Let it be your love when you are surrounded by hate." He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Good luck Minerva McGonagall. Hogwarts will be your home soon." He muttered then he was gone.  
  
(Press the button do it do it.)  
  
Liz O'Brien- yes I know it was a little bit confusing. All will come into focus in the next chapters.  
  
Kirjava Deamon- Interesting review.  
  
SweetNightmares- Brightened up my day. Great name by the way.  
  
LinZE- Love your fics by the way thank you for reviewing.  
  
Palanfanaiel- My hypnotizing powers are working. *evil laugh*  
  
MickeyG- I wasn't really planning on writing anymore. But this just came to me. I have lots of ideas for later chapters.  
  
mascaret- I agree I would also like to see where this fic is going. Thank you all for reviewing. 


	4. Lies

(lovely reviewer's :) )  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sun light streamed through the open window. Bathing her pale form in a deep red colour. She clutched her rose closer to her chest. Albus wasn't there. He had left her he said he would be back that night. She was scared there was no-one to help her. It had been so long since this had happened. Suddenly her mother dies mysteriously. Minerva knew it wasn't a mystery she knew who it was. Then of course his toy was gone. Minerva was the next of kin. She became his next victim. She wept. She wept for her dead mother. She wept for her own safety. She wept for her weakness. She couldn't stop him when he cornered her last night. She couldn't stop him from killing her mother. She was safe at Hogwarts. But she wasn't at Hogwarts now. She wasn't safe from that monster.  
  
Minerva came down to breakfast the next morning. She had patched up most of the wounds. A few cuts still lived on her skin. They where covered by her robes. She had tied her hair back like any normal day. She washed her face hard. Trying to destroy the rings around her eyes. That showed she had been crying. It didn't work. She decided no one would notice. She walked down the stairs at Grimmauld Place. She walked into the dining room as she normally would. She forced her self to smile lightly. Hiding everything behind that fake grin. Everyone seemed convinced. Molly noticed something strange about the woman, as soon as there eyes met.  
  
"Are you all right Minerva?" She asked.  
  
"Fine Molly just didn't get much sleep last night why?" Molly was no convinced. She shot a concerned look at McGonagall.  
  
"Have you been crying?" Everyone looked at Minerva when Molly said this. Stern cold McGonagall would never cry. Molly was very difficult to fool.  
  
"Of course not Molly just lack of sleep." Arthur interrupted this time.  
  
"Well Minerva. I think you should be going to bed earlier you work to hard as it is." He was the only one who hadn't looked at her yet. His face was buried in his paper. Minerva stared at his bolding head for a while. Arthur put his paper down. His eyes caught Minerva's there was something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly. Fearfully.  
  
"Nothing Arthur I'm fine." Arthur just shook his head.  
  
"That's a lie Minerva you and I both know. Molly can sense it can't you dear?" Molly nodded her eyes not leaving Minerva.  
  
"I promise you there is nothing wrong with me. Just lack of sleep."  
  
Minerva flinched violently when Moody came up behind her. He pressed his hand to the top of her arm. His magical eye could see blood a mile off. She tried to stop him as he picked her left arm up. He brought his face right next to it. Even through the blouse he could sense the blood. She yelled at him when he started to peel up the sleeves. She tried to get out of his grip he held her there tightly. He worked the sleeve up to her too pale and too skinny arms. He ran his fingers over the numerous cuts and bruises. Everyone gasped when they saw them.  
  
"Minerva I believe these cuts are on both you arms and your legs." She tried to snatch her arm back he didn't let her.  
  
"I think little Miss McGonagall has some explaining to do." He muttered as he turned her arms over. He knew the cuts where not self inflicted. But he knew the knife scars that looked years old probably where.  
  
"I think you should start talking Minerva." Arthur muttered  
  
(Wow this was a strange chapter. In answer to pal's question. U can have to south part of the world :) Review's are all ways welcome in fact I need them go on drop me a review.) 


	5. Truth can only lead to pain

(It's me again go on read this fic go on. U know u want to don't give into the goodness lol.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She pulled her hand back violently. Pulling her sleeves back down.  
  
"I had a problem with the whomping willow." She said in her defence.  
  
"Those cuts are fresh a few hours maybe." Moody came closer to her face. His eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Who was it Minerva? What did they do to you?" He muttered.  
  
"Nothing I don't know who you're talking about." She stood up and tried to walk out. Lupin grabbed her wrist. She turned back.  
  
"What? What do you want to know? Nothing has happened. I don't know what you are all thinking but it's wrong." She said pulling her wrist away from Lupin. Arthur held her in place this time.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled. "I don't know what it is you're after. Nothing happened. He didn't do anything." She was close to tears. "He?" Minerva fell. Her knees hit the floor before her body did. She sat there trying so hard to delay her tears.  
  
"Who is he Minerva?"  
  
"What did he do you?"  
  
She didn't hear any of this. She just sat there in her own little world. They noticed she wasn't paying attention eventually.  
  
"Maybe we should get Albus. He will now what to do how to sort this." They kept flinging concerned looks at Minerva. She noticed them now. She stood up. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Who is he Minerva?" Molly asked.  
  
"No one!"  
  
"What did he do to you?" She didn't answer.  
  
"When did he do this to you?"  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"How?" Minerva looked up something shook in her eyes. Something Molly had never seen before. Something that shouldn't be there. Something like madness mixed with evil.  
  
"I don't know I was a sleep the door was locked the windows where locked. There was nothing." Moody spoke now.  
  
"It's happened before hasn't it?" He growled. She looked up at him. Sparkling tears leaked from her eyes and fell down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"No. Nothing has happened." She sighed. He pulled his wand out. She looked down at it. Then back up. He muttered his spell. A flash of purple light flew out and hit Minerva in the neck. She moaned softly in pain. As she hit the floor again. Moody walked over to her his wand pointed at her. He was shacking from the force of the spell. So was she. Still shaking he growled his questions. She answered truthfully.  
  
"What did he do to you Minerva?" He growled his mind penetrating into hers. She let out a short cry.  
  
"That bad huh?" He muttered as he saw the answer from her mind.  
  
"This has happened before hasn't it?" He saw the answer again it horrified him. She screamed out again trying to fight him. Trying to get him out her mind. She screamed so load tears running down her face. She was in so much pain.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked. Minerva jerked violently. She started to cry screaming for him to stop begging him. Moody didn't stop he kept screeching for his answer he couldn't find it. She was hiding it to well. Molly couldn't take it the poor woman was in so much pain.  
  
"Stop!" She yelled. Moody released the spell.  
  
(A/n I am really starching it out here... go on review be a pal review, review u know you want to.) 


	6. Return to me

(I do not own anything!)  
  
Minerva Lilith McGonagall sat alone in her bed room. It was dark the  
curtains where closed. The room was black. She hugged her knees softly. Her  
only comfort. Albus was no where in sight. Moody had stolen the kitchen  
knife she had come so used to holding. The way he looked at her. He pitied  
her. He was disgusted in her. He thought she was mad. Maybe she was after  
all she used a knife to comfort her. It helped the pain.  
  
The pain of feeling rejected and despised. Gone blanked out by a new pain a  
pain she had made her self. Not a pain her father had made. A pain she had  
in her it made her feel like there was something to look forward to. It  
made the other pain go away. It made him go away. She cried softly. She  
didn't even notice when the door opened and her fiancée stepped in.  
  
She didn't notice him at all until he was right next to her. His face  
concerned. She looked up at him his eyes no longer sparkling. He sat down  
next to her and pulled her close into his arms. Holding her tightly to his  
chest. Protecting her from the evil around. He shushed her softly as he  
rocked her back and forth gently. She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I should have been there Minerva." He muttered softly. He began to untie  
her long hair softly.  
"It's not your fault Albus. I couldn't stop him." Her long black hair fell  
down her back. He ran his fingers through it.  
"No Minerva it is my fault. I couldn't protect your mother. I couldn't  
help you when you where younger. And now I wasn't here to protect you." She  
snuggled up closer to him.  
"No Albus it's not your fault it's no one's fault it's his fault." He  
pulled her closer.  
"Stay with me tonight." She muttered.  
"Of course."  
"I love you Albus."  
"I love you too."  
  
He muttered. She smiled lightly as he held her close. His heart beat was  
slow. She played with his beard softly. Eventually she fell asleep in his  
comforting arms. He picked her up softly. He carried her into his room and  
laid her on the bed. She curled up tightly. Her hands near her mouth her  
knee's touching her chest. Albus watched her sleep for a while. She was  
beautiful. He walked down the stairs softly. Everyone was sitting looking  
very worried in the living room. Alastor looked very pale.  
Harry and his friends where sitting in total silence.  
  
"How is she?" Arthur asked.  
"She's sleeping... she has some very serious wounds but they will heal."  
Ron looked at Dumbledore.  
"What happened to her?" He asked. Dumbledore temporarily ignored him.  
"Alastor did you cast the Verdiactal spell on her?"  
"I did Albus I'm not sorry for it either. She need's help and I wanted to  
give it. But I couldn't help if I didn't now what was wrong." He growled.  
"Didn't you see what you were doing to her?" Dumbledore snapped.  
"I needed to know." Dumbledore sighed and sat down.  
"I guess I should tell you what is happening then. Minerva may not approve  
but I think you should probably know." He said softly.  
"It all started a while ago before Minerva was born."  
  
( : ) Hope you all enjoyed plz review for me! Oh fate behind the fear will  
be updated soon. And I have a new fic called unseen which is co written by  
Minerva's Quill give that a red if you get the time! Thanks to all  
reviewers and I hope Palanfanaiel will have lots and blood and stay healthy  
lol.) 


	7. Save me!

(This is a rather BORING chapter basically it just gives the back ground  
info to set the scene.)  
  
"I had known Lachesis for many years we were very close friends. I  
respected her husband but he was very jealous of me. He didn't let Lachesis  
see any man but him. He was very possessive. News travelled round that she  
was pregnant. It was a happy day for us all.  
  
The McGonagall family were a rich and well known kind family that had been  
going for many generations. Another McGonagall would be a blessing. That's  
when I found out what a... a... a bastard there is no other word for him. What  
a bastard Eros was. I went to congratulate them. That's when I heard it. I  
heard her just say I'll just go get that. Followed by screams. The door was  
locked there was no way in. I saw it. I saw what he did to her through the  
window.  
  
It was horrible. I talked to Lachesis about it. She begged me not to tell  
anyone. She wouldn't let me help her. I couldn't help her. The torture went  
on and on. Then little Minerva was born. Everyone loved her. She was very  
intelligent even as a baby we all knew she would be amazing when she grew  
up.  
  
She matured way beyond her years. By the time she was 6 she relished the  
harsh cruelty of the world. Relished her mother and father would not always  
be there. Most of us don't know such things till our adult years. She was  
smart some called her a genius. It was her ninth birthday when Minerva's  
world came tumbling down. No one even noticed the change in the girl.  
  
She started to bar emotions of. To not let herself get hurt. She became  
rather cold and untouchable. Her world came crashing down and she didn't  
even move. No one noticed except me and a few others. She would not tell us  
what the matter was, we asked her.  
  
"Minerva is something wrong."  
"We're worried about you please tell us what's wrong." It wasn't till she  
19 that I found out what was wrong with her. I remember she told me. She  
asked me what I thought of her mother. I told her I pitied her. That no  
woman should deserve what he had done to her. I expected a lot of what do  
you mean and you're lying. I didn't receive them I just received a knowing  
look. She just lent over to me.  
"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. "I want to tell you something that I  
have never told anyone else before. But you to promise not to ever let it  
leave your lips. You must promise me that."  
"Ok."  
  
"Well it started on my ninth birthday. I was in bed. I was up late just you  
know thinking and things. I had heard soft screams and moans of pain from  
my parent's room many times. But I didn't think anything of it. But to  
night the screams where load. The yells where load.  
  
My father's angry voice telling my mother to stay still to be silent. I  
heard my mother telling him not to. Telling him to stop that what he was  
doing was wrong and evil. I remember her saying. 'Eros what if Minerva  
hears what will she think?' And him answering in a strange voice. I knew I  
couldn't be my father. But it was. He just said. 'You're the one making all  
the noise anyway. That stuck up little bitch needs to be shown who's boss.'  
  
'She's just a child Eros. I won't let you hurt her.' I remember the screams  
that followed that statement. All of them. I was scared I clutched the bed  
cover close to me. I wanted my teddy bear. Do you remember Albus? I used to  
call him Bumblebee. I never told you but I named him after you, you where  
always so nice to me. When ever I saw you mother would be so happy. Father  
all ways called you.  
  
That Dumbledore man. I just looked at him when he first said it. Bumblebee  
man? I remember asking he just laughed at me. After that you were all ways  
Bumblebee man to me. So that's what I named my bear  
When I heard that you where coming round the next day. I didn't think it  
was you mother said Albus she never called you Albus. She called you  
Bumblebee as well. I was confused then when I saw you step through the door  
I was so happy.  
  
But that doesn't matter, where was I? Yes but I didn't have my bear. Father  
had taken him away from me. I didn't know why. I was scared. Father entered  
my room loudly. He walked over to me. I was scared of my own father. I was  
scared at what he would do. He hit me he did things to me. He tortured me.  
He made me scream. He made me cry for help. But no body came.  
  
( : ) Told you it was boring!  
|Minerva'sQuill |  
|Thanx for the review : ) Updated caught between 4 u as well : ) |  
|LinZE |  
|: ) thank u for all the great review's :p |  
|Palanfanaiel |  
|Sorry I know you don't like cliff-hangers! lol Yeah blood! |  
|Blood, blood, blood |  
|hogwarts_duo@yahoo.com |  
|Thank you for ur review I'm glad she's got Albus too I |  
|don't know what she would do with out him : ) |  
|Nerweniel |  
|K here's the next chapter! Take it don't hurt me! |  
|Liz O'Brien |  
|: ) You're almost always the first to review me! It's great |  
|thank you for all the great support | 


	8. it will never stop

Liz O'brien - Well I just think Minerva's dad is in human and needs to be  
killed. Yes that is awful but it's true! Thanks for the review : )  
  
Hogwarts Duo- Albus will sought it all out! Hopefully : (  
  
Hermione Gardiner- Never trust bad guys!  
  
LinZE- Ur right... is beating myself up now will get it fixed!  
  
Blood Sucker13 - Glad u liked it :0  
  
Palanfanaiel – ur making me hungry!!!!!!!!!  
  
amberle evereve - 5! Wow glad u like it that much!  
  
Minerva didn't sleep well that night. Fear controlled her body. She was  
scared. She was scared of her, own father. She hated that name. 'Father' it  
never did fit. She feared to even talk about her parent's. She curled up  
into a tight ball her eyes open wide. The ministry didn't believe her about  
her father when Albus had spoken to them. They called him mad. They called  
her mad. She was mad she knew she was. She knew what ever she did she  
couldn't stop it. It had burnt up inside her like an illness only after one  
thing.  
  
Her sanity. But she wouldn't give in. She couldn't give in. Not with him  
around no. He would come... he would come again but this time. Minerva told  
herself. He would not leave. She would make sure of that. He would die when  
he next came. She would watch him. She had to. If she didn't this would  
never stop. She would never be free.  
  
Albus finished his story slowly. Most of the order looked shocked but some  
more emotionless.  
  
"I would never have guessed." Lupin muttered. "She was always so strong, so  
powerful. How can a woman like that hide such a burden?" He asked.  
  
"She had to." Albus muttered.  
  
"That bastard!" Arthur muttered. "That complete bastard. I worked with him  
all those years ago. He was my boss! How could he do such a thing? I  
respected him. I wanted to be him! He would come in smiling all happy when  
at home he was abusing his wife and daughter."  
  
Albus shook his head.  
  
"Not when you started working. When you started working Minerva had run  
away from home. She was living with me."  
  
"Albus? Why has he come back now? Why of all times now? He'll send her  
mad." Molly muttered.  
  
"I fear my dear. He already has. If I saw correctly. She plans to kill him  
when he returns."  
  
"How do you know this?" Arthur snapped angrily.  
  
"I know many things." He said mysteriously. Arthur's voice softened.  
  
"She's going to kill him?" Albus nodded. "And you're not going to even try  
to stop her? Try to sort it out the proper way."  
  
"We have tried many times to sort it out the proper way. But even if he  
went to Azkaban. Minerva would not feel safe. Even if someone killed him  
she wouldn't believe it. I hate to say this but the only way for Minerva to  
be free of him is if she kills him herself." Arthur snorted and left the  
room. 


	9. lies and pain

Chapter 9  
  
Minerva snuck down the stairs silently. She popped her head round the  
living room door. Everyone was in there playing chess or just thinking. All  
looked horrified. She guessed Albus had told them. She sighed and shrank  
into the kitchen. Where she looked around for something sharp. A knife was  
found easily she snuck it into the pocket of her dressing gown and turned  
to leave the room. She stopped dead when she came face to face with Molly.  
  
"Minerva?" Molly breathed shocked. "What are you doing?" She asked, her  
kind voice shaking just a little bit.  
  
"Nothing." Minerva answered sweetly.  
  
"I don't think so Minerva. What did you just pick up?"  
  
"I didn't pick up anything Molly dear." She answered and tried to walk out  
the room.  
  
Her arm was grabbed sharply; she let out a small cry of pain. Molly looked  
at her. While Minerva slowly cradled her arm to her chest.  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" The words were out before Molly could  
stop them. She saw Minerva turn and leave quickly. Molly found herself  
shrinking back into the living room forgetting the cups of tea.  
  
"Molly darling where's the tea?" Arthur asked softly.  
  
"She did it again." Alastor looked up.  
  
"Did what." He growled.  
  
"She hurt herself again." Molly explained feeling the tears falling.  
  
"But we took away all the sharp objects!"  
  
"She showed you!" Moody barked.  
  
"No I grabbed her arm. She was in pain. There must have been something  
there."  
  
Moody slowly rolled his magical eye upwards to look through the ceiling.  
  
"Is she crying?"  
  
"No... but she's holding something."  
  
"What is it?" Albus asked suddenly.  
  
"Sweet Jesus." Was all that escaped Moody's lips before he dashed out the  
room followed by well... everyone. He reached Minerva's room in a mater of  
seconds. Trying the handle. To only find the door locked.  
  
"MINERVA!" He yelled. "MINERVA, OPEN THE DOOR!" There was the soft sound of  
movement but the door didn't open. Moody pulled out his wand. After  
choosing a few curses he managed to get the door open. And there she was.  
Curled up like a small child in far corner. She didn't look up. She was  
rocking ever so slightly. The bloody knife on the floor next to her.  
  
"Minerva!" Albus gasped. Both him and Moody running over to her. As the  
rest of the order stood in the doorway staring in horror. She soon found  
Albus hands cradling her head softly as he placed small kisses on her fore-  
head. Trying to distract her as Moody slowly rolled up her sleeves to look  
at the damage. Albus noticed when she slinked further back trying not to  
let them touch her. Still she would not look at him. He lifted her head  
slowly that look in her eyes. Fear so much fear. She was terrified.  
  
"Don't." Was all she managed to mutter.  
  
"Minerva? Minerva it's me its Albus." She looked up at him.  
  
"Albus?" He nodded. "Oh Albus." She cried falling into his arms.  
  
"Look what he's done to me. Look what he's made me resort to." She didn't  
seem to notice when Moody pulled her sleeves up this time. His eyes widened  
at the sight of the cut and the blood. It was very lucking he had saw her  
when he did. Anymore and she could have gone right through the vein. He  
ripped part of his robes and bandaged the cuts up careful not to hurt her.  
He let go of her arms then. Which she threw round Albus instantly. They sat  
there and held each other tightly. He wouldn't let go of her. She had to be  
protected.  
  
She started to mutter into his ear. So he could only hear. At first the  
words were of the undying love she felt for him. How he was everything to  
her. But they very slowly started to change into something darker more  
sinister. He gasped at the impact her words made on him. She carried on  
muttering. Things no woman or man should have to hear. Or say. He jolted  
back from her when she stopped gripping her shoulder's tightly.  
  
She looked at him so innocently. Did she not known what she had just told  
him. Had she not known that all her mad thoughts, her plans of murder and  
suicide pored out into those words? She smiled sweetly at him. Pressing her  
anorexic body against his. Running her hands up and down his chest. Her  
legs slowly brushing against his. Her lips against his. Gasps came from the  
order suddenly all surprised at this display. She started to slowly worm  
her tongue in between his lips.  
  
Forcing him to open his mouth. He did and she explored him lovingly. She  
tasted sweet and sugary like she had done for every day in their years  
together. But there was also a different taste. Was that... was that blood?  
  
(Yep I'm trying to delay the inevitable. Thank you to everyone who reviewed  
and those who didn't.) 


	10. To meet the Blood behind the door

Last chapter :(  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Minerva lay sprawled out on the top of Albus's bed. She was pale so pale.  
  
"Stay with me tonight," she purred almost playfully. "Please." She smiled a  
seductive smile at him. He was shocked. How could she be like this when in  
her mind she was planning murder and suicide? How could she do that? It was  
impossible to do such things. She watched him as he changed for bed. Even  
with his back turned he could still feel her eyes boring into his back. As  
if she was sending out small lazar beams that burnt into him. He returned  
to the bed after he was changed. Curling up underneath the covers. She  
joined him quickly. Her cold breathe stinging the side of his neck were she  
buried her head. Her frozen hands moving up and down his body. The coldness  
seeping through his thick night clothes. She purred ever so slightly when  
he held her. She was so cold.  
  
"Albus." She moaned into his ear softly. "I want you to do something for  
me."  
  
"Anything," he answered unaware of what was to come.  
  
"I want to get out Albus. I want to be away from this place." She muttered  
very softly, was she... was she crying?  
  
"We can move we could go to my cottage," she shook her head.  
  
"My Albus, my sweet Albus. Not just away from this house. Away from  
everything Albus, away from the world away from him. There's no way I could  
kill him, I just want out Albus. Even if he was gone I would never find  
peace. I feel... I feel like I have had the dementors kiss. My soul seems to  
have been buried there is nothing? Nothing at all here for me. Except you  
Albus. And in time you will leave me to. Help me Albus. Help me end my  
madness. Help me leave this place." He looked at her, she couldn't read his  
eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me that Minerva."  
  
"I don't want to ask you Albus. But I can't do it on my own. The killing  
curse doesn't work if I point my own wand to myself I don't want to do it  
any other way. I don't want anyone to find me. It would be horrible for  
them. I just want to go. Leave as little pain as possible behind me." She  
had tears welding up in her eyes.  
  
"But you will leave pain behind you. What ever you do there will be pain.  
You're a loved woman Minerva. Your students love you. Your friends love  
you. I love you! You can't leave us like this." His own tears were now  
falling she whipped them away with her fingers softly.  
  
"I'm not myself Albus. He's turned me into something awful something mad. I  
fear what I will do, to you to anyone. I want to leave now I don't want  
them all to remember me as the woman who was driven mad then killed  
herself. I want my students to remember the teacher they could come and  
talk to. I just want to go now before I do something, I could never  
forgive. Please help me my love. Please, it's not as If we will be apart  
for ever. Think of the children Albus! I love you; please do this one thing  
for me please." He hated to see her in this pain. Maybe she right. Maybe  
she did need to go. He scolded him self for thinking such things. But he  
knew deep down he knew she was right and so was he.  
  
"I love you to much."  
  
"You're not killing me Albus your helping me. You're saving me. Its one of  
the bravest things you could ever do. Wasn't it you who used to say death  
is, but the next great adventure. Let me go Albus. Let me be free."  
  
"But I don't want to let you go!" The tears were forming Minerva had never  
seen him like this. He was always so cool and collected. But now he was  
hysterical. She slid her chilled hand onto his worn cheek.  
  
"If you love me you'll let me go." Her eyes shone brightly. They showed her  
pain the pain she was trying so badly to hide. He felt his heart slowly  
break as she sat before him. This pain was unreal, how could this hurt so  
much? He nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you." These words he knew would be in his dreams for the rest of his  
life now. She smiled softly, pressing her lips to his sharing a kiss with  
him he knew to be their last. And then she sat in front of him just waiting  
and waiting. He had always known he would be the first to die, it was  
supposed to end this way. He always wondered years after the incident how  
he had ever done it. But the words had come from his mouth so effortlessly.  
How could those small words destroy someone so easily? He watched her as  
she hit the bed softly. Her arms falling beside her unmoving form. He held  
her while her heart stopped. He held while her brain slowly died.  
  
He wondered if he would ever feel guilty. Taking the life away from her.  
The truth was, he always did.  
  
"Good night my love, may you find your way into the light safely."  
  
Albus couldn't help but wonder while he clutched her lifeless form against  
him, what he was to tell the order the next morning. Minerva was dead. Yet  
their love continued, even through the barrier known as death. They would  
pay for this, Albus told himself. Just like Grindlewald had paid all those  
years ago. Voldemort would fall, and Eros would die beside him. Albus  
Dumbledore would make sure of that. Stories begin and end everyday, Minerva  
McGonagall's ended that night.  
  
Finish  
  
Thank you, to everyone who took the time to read this fic. And a big  
special thank you to those who reviewed. 


End file.
